


Not You

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Demyx kinda sucks, M/M, Spoiled Proposal, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Communication, comprehension, and empathy are important in any relationship.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spoil

There had never been a moment where Demyx felt more like an idiot than right now. He’s standing in front of his boyfriend, mouth agape, stunned speechless, and staring at a blue velvet case with a ring in it. The band is silver and the diamond matches his eyes perfectly. “Oh…”

The redhead scoffs and shakes his head as he snaps the case shut. “Christ,” he mutters under his breath.

Demyx can feel the heat of embarrassment on his face and neck. He had spoiled such a wonderful surprise in such a huge way that he can never take back. Instead of apologizing, like he knows he should, he goes on the defensive. “Well I  _ told  _ you I hate surprises! If you had just talked to me and told me you were thinking about marriage, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Yes it would have,” Axel hisses. His frown is deep, his emerald eyes are ablaze, and he looks like he’s about to hit someone. “And this goes much deeper than you not liking surprises. I’ve put up with a lot of shit from you because I didn’t mind it. I mean, obviously I didn’t because I was attempting to fucking propose to you.” Demyx watches his eyes narrow into slits as he takes a step forward and points to his own chest. “But to accuse me of cheating on you in front of everyone I know?!”

It‘s... _ possible  _ that  _ maybe  _ Demyx did not handle the situation the way an emotionally stable adult would have. What else was he supposed to do? Axel would disappear at random hours of the day claiming that he was taking extra shifts at work or doing some odd job for an old person that he’d never heard about, but Axel claimed to have known for several years. Anyone in his position would have been a little suspicious at this behavior. And did he explain to him why he was doing it? No. He just kept telling him not to worry about it, to “mind his business” and “relax.” That was unusual behavior for him and Demyx was scared and angry.

They should have talked about it. Axel should have  _ talked _ to him. He deserved an explanation for that, whether it was a shitty one or even a white lie.

Demyx shrugs and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“How about not air out our dirty laundry in public? How about talk to me? Yeah, I probably should have explained what was going on, but a conversation works both ways, Demyx. If you were upset you should have said something instead of smiling and pretending everything was okay.”

“Okay, so we both suck at talking,” Demyx frowns. “We’ll get better at it later or whatever. Can we just move past this?”

Axel shakes his head. “When I said this was deeper than you not liking surprises, I meant that. You don’t just “suck at talking,” your communication skills are nonexistent. You blow up over the tiniest things—”

“I may have a few anger issues, but it’s not like you don’t have them too.”

He can see Axel’s jaw working. “You also cut me off in the middle of me talking and get really defensive about everything. And do you apologize for any of it? No, you always want to move past it or get over it and I’m fucking done sweeping shit under the rug. I’m  _ tired _ , Demyx—”

“You don’t think I’m tired too?! Imagine how I felt being left in the dark for months! I genuinely thought you were cheating on me! You know people have cheated on me in the past and I just get  _ scared,  _ okay?!”

“Then seek help for that shit! Don’t punish me for something other people have done to you!” Axel roared. And it hurt Demyx’s feelings. Whenever Demyx tries to explain how he feels, people tell him to  _ seek help. _ It feels like no one wants to understand where he’s coming from. Whether he needs professional help or not, the least they can do is empathize with him.

“I’m not gonna say sorry for—”

“I’m not done,” Axel growls. “You’re gonna listen to  _ me  _ talk for once.”

Demyx closes his mouth. He doesn’t like it, but he knows he has to. Axel's too angry right now and he doesn’t want to push him over the edge.

“ _ You _ ...you are annoyingly defensive. You don’t apologize for shit. You always have an excuse for your childish actions, but you hold these stupid grudges against me for making honest mistakes. You’re never wrong in your own eyes and I…” He rakes a hand through his hair. “I was  _ so _ scared to propose to you, and now I know why. You’re not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m….I think I’m done.”

Demyx’s eyes widen as Axel starts to step away. Panic wraps around his heart and squeezes as he stumbles after him and grabs his arm. “No, no, no, what are you talking about?” He pulls hard on Axel’s arm to get him to stop walking. “What do you mean you’re done?”

Axel doesn’t look back at him for a single second. “I’m done trying, man. I can’t do this anymore. Maybe you’ll grow up and learn how to not do this shit to people, but you can’t grow with me. And I sure as hell can’t grow with you. Let me go.”

The shock from Axel’s words makes Demyx release his arm, but it’s the pain that leaves him breathless. Axel walks away without another word. Even when he’s out of sight, Demyx stays glued to this spot. Because...that’s not real. Axel doesn’t really mean that. He’s just saying that because he’s angry, right?

Who is he kidding? Axel meant every word of that. He had ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
